


Are We Reliving Memories We Haven't Lived Yet?

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I promise..., Sanvers - Freeform, Very overly stuffed with fluff, im so so sorry, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Alex wakes up one morning an old woman. Which doesn't make sense, as she's almost 100% certain that the night before, she went to sleep with Maggie. Who she has only been dating for a few months now......right?(alternates between Alex and Maggie perspectives? point of views? what's the word?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> broke my heart writing this. i may have shed a few tears.
> 
> i'm sorry, i'm so so sorry...

When Alex woke up this morning, she looked around disoriented. This didn't look anything like her apartment. Even without her glasses that was obvious. Because for one thing, this was an actual bedroom, complete with four walls and a door. 

The more that she looked around, the more she realized that this also wasn't Maggie's apartment. But what really threw her off completely, was when she glanced down. She was wearing flannel pajamas. That didn't phase her so much, as the way her hands looked, did. They were old, spotted with age, but the skin was soft and wrinkled. 

Did she get attacked or abducted by some sort of alien that somehow ages people 50 + years? Was her first thought. Because the last thing she was sure she remembered, was being snuggled up with Maggie, kissing her neck, whispering " _I love you_ ," before drifting off to sleep to the sound of her girlfriends voice saying, " _and I love you_." While they were in her bed, in her apartment, in National City. And certainly much much younger, than she seemed to be right now. 

Before she had time to wonder and consider if this was actually a dream, the bedroom door creaked open. She looked up only to have her breath catch in throat. It was Maggie, her ever so beautiful girlfriend. But it wasn't the same Maggie Sawyer she remembered. It was Maggie Sawyer, aged at least four, maybe five decades. But still with her beautiful long wavy hair, only now it was almost completely grey and white. Her skin also wrinkled and weathered with age. But those dimples were still very obvious in her cheeks when she smiled, upon seeing Alex awake and sitting up. 

"Well good morning my sleepy wife." said Maggie softly. Eyes sparkling, smile growing as she slowly made her way closer to Alex's side of the bed. 

Alex startled slightly at the word " _wife_ ," lifting her left hand up to see a wedding ring on her ring finger. She just stared at it for a moment, before setting her hand back onto her lap and looking back up at Maggie. 

"Are you alright Alex?" asked Maggie, with a concerned expression on her face. She slowly reached her right hand up to the left side of Alex's face, brushing her hair behind her ear. Before letting her hand brush against Alex's cheek. 

Alex smiled and nodded. "I'm okay, just had a bit of a strange dream I guess..." She trailed off, as Maggie tilted her head, waiting for her to continue. The sight made Alex smile. "Dreamt about us back when we had only been dating for a few months. But it felt so real." 

Maggie smiled, shaking her head. "Those were some of the best days. Hard to believe that we've now been married for 53 years and together for 56 years in total." She pushed the blankets off Alex's legs. "But breakfast is ready and the kids, grandkids and great - grandkids are stopping by for lunch. So let's go eat." She patted Alex's leg, before heading slowly out of the room. 

It took Alex a whole ten minutes to get out of bed. Her mind was swirling with what Maggie had just told her. _They've been together for 56 years? Married for 53_? They not only have kids, but grandkids and _great - grandkids_? 

After getting over her momentary shock, she slowly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen/dining room. Taking note of the multitude of photos that adorned the walls. Photos of her and Maggie from when they first started dating all the way to now. Photos of them with their 3 children, two girls and one boy. _We have 3 children._ Thought Alex, feeling inexplicably happy about that.

Also taking note of how their kids gradually grew up, becoming parents and grandparents themselves. Something that made Alex's head spin. She was not only a wife, but a mum, a grandma and a great - grandma. This didn't seem at all possible, but apparently it was. 

Eventually she made it to the kitchen/dining room and joined her wife at the table. 

————

After eating, Maggie cleaned up the dishes, before walking slowly back to the table. She leaned down and kissed Alex's cheek. 

"I'm going to go get changed. Little Maria should be calling soon. She called earlier while you were still in bed. She wants to tell her grand-mummy something ever so important." said Maggie. "She was talking so fast that it was like listening to Kara when she was younger. Heck even listening to her now a days. Just non-stop before almost running out of breath." She pressed one last kiss to Alex's cheek and headed to their bedroom. 

Smiling in delight when she heard her wife laugh. 

Maggie had to sit down on the bench that sat at the end of their bed, once she made it to their room. She wasn't as young as she once was and walking for any amount of time, even the short distance between the kitchen and bedroom was taking it's toll. But she wasn't one to complain. She had a cane that she normally used, to make it a little easier. But had misplaced it recently. 

After taking a quick rest, she got up and got ready for the day. Excited to spend more time with her children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. But also worried that she might end up missing some of it. The last few months she had been getting more and more tired. To the point where she would fall asleep more during the day. And where she would rather stay home then go out for lunch. Rather have the family either at their place, or go over to one of the kids houses to visit instead of a park or somewhere else. And no matter how hard she tried, she would alway end up falling asleep at some point. 

Once she got back to the living room, Alex was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone. "We'll see you soon sweetheart. Yes, we're just as excited to see you. Okay, love you. Bye." She looked over at Maggie, "She's only 11, but one day that girl will be either the President or a lawyer or a talk show host. Because talking is something she certainly excels at." She made a half amazed, half dazed face. 

Maggie nodded, laughing as she sat down next to her. "That she will. Now go get dressed, they'll be here in just a couple hours. Somehow you still take so much longer then me to get ready." She gently nudged Alex's shoulder with her own. Alex nudged her back, but stayed seated for another few minutes, until finally getting up. 

As she went to get changed and ready for the day, Maggie turned on the tv. But instead paying it any attention, she thought about their kids. Their eldest daughter Hanneli who has been happily married to Theo for the past 30 years. With four children - _Weston, Laurel, Alfie and Jaimie_. Plus two grandchildren of their own - _5 year old Owen and 3 year old Samuel_. Hanneli was 13 when they had adopted her. They weren't originally planning to adopt an older child. But they simple fell in love with the bright eyed teen when they first met her. And she with them. It was an instant bond that was as strong today as it was all those years ago. 

Their second child, another girl named Carrie, who was 7 years old when they adopted her. She was glued to their sides for weeks after. Never wanting to stray very far. Always worried that they would somehow leave her behind or forget about her. By the third month she had finally began to relax and realize that they love her and would never forget her. Now a days she has been married for 22 years to David, with 3 children - _Tucker, Maria and Sebastian_. 

Their youngest, a boy named Luke. Who when he first watched _Star Wars_ , would go around the house saying, " _I'm Luke, you are not my father, mama (Maggie) or mummy (Alex)._ " Which always caused him to burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. He was only 4 when they had adopted him. And his two big sisters spoiled him rotten, constantly. Now a days he's been married to Sarah for 16 years, with 3 children - _Ruby, Augustus and Axel_. With Axel being given the middle name _Han_ , which Luke couldn't wait to share with his mama and mum, when he introduced them to their newest grandson, 7 years ago. Even though it did take quite a bit of convincing to get Sarah to agree to the name.

Maggie was so lost in her memories of her children, grandchildren and great - grandchildren, that she didn't notice that Alex had returned. 

"What's got you smiling so much?" asked Alex, as she sat next to her wife on the couch. She reached over and grabbed Maggie's hand, fingers lacing together. 

"Our family." was all that Maggie said. But even in just those two simple words, she said everything that could be said. Because Alex could hear the love, the pride, the joy and the happiness that she felt. 

Alex nodded. "We did good." 

Maggie smiled and nodded in agreement.

They sat, talked and watched tv while waiting for all their children to arrive. Which they did, almost all the same time, not 30 minutes later. So the house was filled to bursting with not only 16 extra people, but 16 extra voices talking and laughing. As hugs and kisses were exchanged, as the younger kids started telling their grandmas stories about everything they've been up. As mum's and dads, aunts and uncles tried to usher them all into the house and wait until everybody could say hi. Before launching into a story about their loose tooth. Or about how their big brother/sister is such a _butt head_. 

The next couple of hours were spent talking and laughing, mixed in with a lot of hugs and tickles for the little grand and great grandkids. 

As the older grandkids started to make lunch so that their favorite grandmas could rest. Which earned them extra tight hugs from Alex and Maggie. Along with $5 each, which they laughed about. As both their grandmas had always given them $5 every time they visited, ever since they were 2 years old. A tradition that carried on with each new addition to the family. 

—————

While watching, talking and laughing with her quite large family. Alex once again, couldn't help but feel that something was maybe a little off. She started thinking that this was in fact a dream. The thoughts she had that morning, about how the night before when she went to sleep, her and Maggie had only been together for a few months. That thought kept nagging at the back of her mind. 

Although she managed to ignore it and focus her attention on the 3 year old in her lap. 3 year old Samuel had climbed up onto her lap saying, "Gam mummy Alex, guess what?"

Alex wrapped her arms around her great - grandson, pulling him closer. She smiled when he snuggled into her, his tiny arms trying their hardest to wrap around her with little success. She kissed the top of his head. "What sweetie?"

He looked up at her with a big chubby cheeked smile and said, "I love you to the Moon and back."

Alex all but melted, she gently squeezed him and saying, "I love you too, you little sweetheart."

Maggie leaned over, having watched and heard all that. She leaned closer until she was nose to nose with Samuel, or SamSam as she had taken to calling him. He giggled which made her smile. 

"What about me SamSam? Do you love your Gam mama Maggie that much too?" she asked, poking his side to make him squirm and giggle even more in Alex's arms.

Samuel nodded seriously, "I love you to the moon and back too Gam mama Maggie."

Maggie and Alex smiled, as did the many others who had overheard the entire exchange.

Soon after that lunch was ready and they all gathered around the dining room table, plus another table that they brought in along with a few more chairs.

It wasn't until an hour and half after lunch, when everybody was spread out throughout the house and backyard, that Alex noticed how Maggie looked a little bit off.

As they stayed at the table with Hanneli and Carrie, which gave them a view of the backyard, Alex took hold of her hand. "Are you alright?" She reached up and moved her hair behind her ear.

Maggie leaned into her hand. She nodded with a sigh, "Just a bit tired."

Luke, who was standing to her left, with his youngest Axel leaning back against his legs, put a hand on her shoulder. "You can go take a nap Mama. We'll still be here causing trouble. Right Axel Han?"

Axel nodded enthusiastically. "We will. Since the force is with us. Because Luke is my father." He started laughing hysterically and ran off as his dad chased him.

Making Maggie, Alex, Hanneli and Carrie laugh. "Giving him the middle name Han turned out to be a good choice of name after all." said Alex, as Maggie nodded. They both turned when they heard laughter headed their way. 

Sebastian, Ruby and Axel came running into the room, being chased by Luke, who kept saying, "Come back here before I set Chewie on you. He maybe be a tiny pup, but he's ferocious." 

And just as quickly as they entered the room, they left it, through the door to the backyard.

Alex and Maggie just looked at each other. Both of them smiling at their son and grandkids antics. 

Maggie stood slowly. "I'm gonna take a nap. Come wake me up in a couple hours of I'm not up by then?" 

Alex nodded as she stood. She leaned forward slightly to kiss her wife of 53 years. "I love you, for now, forever and after."

"I love you too, all my life." whispered Maggie, before giving her one last smile. A smile that turned into her trademark smirk when she turned around to be greeted with the sight of Weston, Laurel, Tucker and Jaimie all smiling mischievously. "What?"

The four of them simultaneously said, "Grandmama Maggie and Grandmummy Alex sitting in a tree..."

Alex, Hanneli and Carrie's laughter drowned out the rest. "You are all so lucky that I love you so much. Because I sure don't like you." said Maggie, pointing at those four grandkids.

All four of which pretended to looked shocked and hurt. But couldn't stop the laughter that over came them.

————

10 minutes later Maggie was finally in her and Alex's bedroom. She walked over to the bed, sat on the edge and slipped off her shoes. Before standing again to grab the blanket folded at the end, unfolding it, laying down and spreading it over herself.

Her last thoughts as she drifted off, were of her wife _Alexandra_ , their children _Hanneli, Carrie and Luke_. Their grandchildren _Weston, Laurel, Alfie, Jaimie, Tucker, Maria, Sebastian, Ruby, Augustus and Axel_. And their great - grandchildren _Owen and Samuel_. She fell asleep with a dimpled smile on her face. 

————

Exactly two hours later, Alex stood from the chair she was sitting in, in the backyard and headed inside to wake up her wife.

Carrie stood and walked over to her. "Mind if I join Mum?"

Alex smiled and held out her hand, which Carrie happily took hold of. "Love to have you join me little one. Let's go get your Mama."

Carrie smiled, "You're never gonna stop calling me little one are you Mummy?"

Alex shook her head smiling, as they made their into the house, heading towards the bedroom. "Never." said Alex simply. 

Carrie pushed open the door which hadn't been shut all the way. "I'll wait here, you go wake your wife."

Alex snorted, before walking into the room. Maggie was laying on her right side, on the right side of the bed. Her right arm, was sticking out from under the blanket. Alex thought she looked more peaceful than she had ever seen her. Which at once made her both happy and admittedly a little worried.

She carefully sat on the edge of the mattress. Alex watched Maggie for a few moments. As that was all that it took to confirm what she so greatly feared. Tears welled up in her eyes, before quickly racing their way down her cheeks. She reached out and carefully took Maggie's hand that was uncovered, in her own. 

The tears became stronger when Maggie didn't automatically close her fingers around Alex's hands. Which she always did even when sleeping.

Alex's shoulders started to shake and she let out a sob. Which alerted Carrie who was still standing outside the door. She rushed into the room and the sight that greeted her, stopped her in her tracks. 

"Mummy?" whispered Carrie. 

Alex turned her head to look at her daughter. She shook her head, as another sob came out. 

Carrie stood frozen in place for a moment, before saying, "No. No Mummy. Mama isn't...she can't...Mummy please..." Her voice cracked on the last two words. 

"I know sweetie...I know..." Alex started, but couldn't find the words to continue.

Carrie ran out of the room, tears pouring down her face. She quickly and as discreetly as she could got Hanneli and Luke's attention. The look on her face must have told them something very bad happened, as they told all the kids to stay outside, and the older ones to watch the younger kids. Before rushing inside.

Carrie had already ran back to her parents room. She was sitting next to Alex, arms wrapped around her, one hand on top of hers and her Mama's. Both woman in floods of tears.

Hanneli came to a halt just inside the door. Luke right behind her. Tears instantly flooding their eyes as they realized what was going on.

Hanneli practically collapsed into her brother. 

Luke just kept shaking his head in denial.

It took 20 minutes for any of them to calm down enough to go inform the grandchildren and great - grandchildren of what had happened.

Alex stayed where she was. Holding her best friend and wife's hand. She lifted her right hand and gently moved Maggie's hair behind her ear. Which caused a new rush of tears to pour from her eyes, as the memory of the night, that Maggie came to her apartment and confessed her feelings for Alex, came flooding back. 

" _Kiss the girls we want to kiss. And I just...I, I want to kiss you._ "

" _So you're saying you like me? That's, that's what I got._ "

————

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"So what exactly did that alien do?" asked Maggie, sounding confused and as if she had already asked that question once before. But still couldn't make sense of the answer.

' _Maggie? But...that doesn't make sense...._ ' thought Alex, eyes still closed as she lay on the hospital bed in the DEO Med Bay.

"He's made her see a part of her future. A part that is simultaneously filled with many happy moments, but also a moment that's devastating. Until she wakes up we won't know what those could be." explained J'onn.

' _Wake up? But I am awake. Aren't I_?' Alex wondered, her head felt foggy. 

"The memories of her future that she saw, will completely fade away over the next 48 hours. So there will be no need to worry that they will haunt her. Or that she'll have to make sure that the happy ones at least, will still become a reality." J'onn continued, as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Maggie nodded, sighing with relief. 

Kara paced around the room a few more times, before taking a seat on the other side of Alex's bed.

It was quiet, apart from steady beeping of the machines. Nobody spoke, nobody moved. They stayed that way, watching the machines and watching Alex, waiting.

Slowly Alex squeezed the hand holding her right one. As her eyes slowly started to blink open. Maggie had jumped when she felt Alex squeeze her hand. That sudden movement altered Kara and J'onn who quickly left the room to get the doctor who had been treating and monitoring Alex.

Maggie stood up, "Alex? Baby?" She asked quietly, so as to not startle her girlfriend to much.

Alex turned her head to the right, eyes locking with Maggie's. She blinked several more times, nose scrunching and eyebrows scrunching together. She kept looking at Maggie not sure if she was real or not. Having a hard time processing everything.

Dr. Rovner and J'onn entered the room right then. Dr. Rovner quickly checked her over and declared that she would be just fine, if a bit disoriented and confused for a little while. But talking to her and getting her to open up and talk a bit about what happened, would help her a lot. Before leaving the room once again. J'onn nodded at Kara and Maggie and then he too left. 

Kara stood up on Alex's left side. And as if sensing her sisters thoughts, said, "She's here Alex. That's Maggie. She's real, you're in the Med Bay at the DEO."

Alex bit her bottom lip shaking her head, as tears flooded her eyes.

"What's wrong? I'm right here. Talk to me Alex." said Maggie softly.

Alex shook her head again as tears slipped down her cheeks. She let go of Kara's hand, and brought her left hand up to her mouth as she let out a sob.

"Baby talk to me. I'm here, I'm always here for you." said Maggie gently as she stroked Alex's hair. 

It took a couple minutes but Alex finally calmed down enough to say, "You're really here? You won't leave me will you? Please don't leave me Maggie. Please don't die." Her voice cracked as she pleaded with her girlfriend and more tears slipped down her cheeks. 

As Maggie nodded, tears of her own escaped her eyes. She lifted Alex's hand and put it on her chest over her heart. "I'm right here sweet girl. I'm not going anywhere. Except space if I ever hurt you, as your sister over there will throw me." 

Kara let out a wet laugh.

The three stayed that way, talking and reassuring Alex that all this was very very real. And Alex in turn told them just a tiny bit about what she had seen. Mostly that Kara never needed to worry about Maggie hurting her. And that she was excited for the years to come, as they looked very promising.

————

 _Five Hours Later_.

"Home sweet home." said Maggie, as her and Alex walked into Alex's apartment.

Alex collapsed onto the couch. Feeling strangely exhausted after having been out of it for the last 2 days.

Maggie smiled watching her curl up around a throw pillow. She walked over and sat next to her. Laughing when Alex tossed the pillow who knows where, and snuggled into her instead. She wrapped her arms around her, holding her as close as possible. When she looked down she smiled seeing that Alex was falling fast asleep. She pressed a few kisses to her forehead.

"I love you Alexandra Danvers." whispered Maggie.

"I love you Maggie Sawyer." whispered Alex.

Alex let herself relax, feeling safe and loved and no longer worried about losing the beautiful girl in her arms.

Maggie pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, and covered them both up with it. She knew they'd be on the couch for a while even though it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. So she turned on the tv and _Netflix_ , just for background noise, as she was too busy watching her beautiful best friend and girlfriend sleeping. 

Maggie let herself relax for the first time in days. Alex was home safe and sound and the memories of what she had seen would soon fade away. 

Everything was going to be just fine, because Alex and Maggie have each other. _For now, forever and after._

**Author's Note:**

> your thoughts would be greatly appreciated....


End file.
